


The Christmas Date

by CassidyStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are both in need of dates for holiday parties so they decide to use each other as fake boyfriends. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Date

It was chilly as John sat on the bench with his old friend Mike. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"Come on, who would want to be my date for the hospital Christmas party?" he asked Mike.

Mike laughed in response. "You're the second person to say something like that to me today."

"Who was the first?"  
\---

He walked into the coffee shop and looked at the man Mike wanted him to meet. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. Before he could think of anything good to say, the man was speaking. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

The question caught John off guard. "Sorry?"

"Which was it?"

"Afghanistan. How did you know?"

"It's obvious. What do you think of the violin?"

"It's a nice instrument?" John said it like a question, confused by this rather odd conversation.

"I'll be playing it at my family Christmas gathering. You should know that since you're planning on attending with me."

"Mike told you?"

"No."

"Then who said I'd be attending any gatherings with you?"

"I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a date for. Now here he is after lunch with an old friend."

"Oh..."

"What are you looking to get out of this deal?"

"Well... I need a date for my work Christmas party."

"You're a doctor."

John raised an eyebrow. How did this man keep doing that? It was incredible. "Yes."

"Give me your address, phone number, and the time you'd like me to pick you up."

"Okay, sure, uh...thanks."

"Yes," he nodded simply as John gave him the information. "If you'll excuse me I have something to attend to." He started to race off but paused for a moment to say "The name's Sherlock Holmes."  
\---

Sherlock looked even better all dressed up in a suit. They navigated the hospital party together, John being rather awkward and nervous. Sherlock didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that they were pretending to be dates and that he didn't know anyone at the party.

John had done some research on Sherlock. It was all a little surprising but quite interesting. As he stood with Sherlock in the corner of the room, Sherlock began telling him deductions about various party guests. Most of the deductions were silly and embarrassing. John couldn't help but laugh and it actually helped him to relax.

Molly approached slowly. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, John."

"Yes, it's a...recent relationship," John told her.

She stared at Sherlock for a long moment, then smiled at John. "I'm so happy for you. Merry Christmas."

As soon as she left, Sherlock said "She's jealous."

"What?" John asked. Had he heard that right?

"She likes you."

"Really?"

Sherlock nodded quickly. "Quite sure."

"Oh... wow..." John wasn't sure what to say to the new information.

"You're not interested in her."

It wasn't a question but John still replied. "No, I'm not. Sweet girl. Just... not what I'm looking for."  
\---

John arrived at Sherlock's parents house with Sherlock by his side. Sherlock looked at the wreath on the door and the Christmas lights with disgust, rolling his eyes.

"Sherlock, you came!" his mother exclaimed.

"Obviously."

John stepped forward and shook her hand. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Holmes, thank you for inviting me."

They walked inside and Mrs. Holmes brought them hot coco and homemade cookies.

"Delicious," John told her, smiling.

Sherlock's older brother approached, studying John.

"John, this is the brother I warned you about," Sherlock said. "Mycroft, this is my boyfriend John Watson."

"Yes, the army doctor. How long have you been dating again?"

"Two months."

"How did you two meet?"

"Through Mike."

"Have you met John's family yet?"

"Not yet," Sherlock said.

"What does John's family think of you? Do they know about you? You're not nervous, John? Embarrassed by my brother? What do you see in my brother?"

"Boys!" Mrs. Holmes interrupted. "Play nice."

Mycroft stepped outside to smoke, though their mother stated that she disapproved of it.

"Do you think he's onto us?" John asked.

"My brother is an idiot."

John didn't think that was true but didn't argue.

They spent the day eating, exchanging gifts, making pleasant conversation, and listening to Sherlock play Christmas songs on his violin.

They ended the night in Sherlock's childhood bedroom. "I'll sleep on the floor," Sherlock offered.

They couldn't very well sleep in separate rooms when they were pretending to be boyfriends.

"Thank you for this," John said. "It wasn't so awkward attending that holiday party with a date. It would have been embarrassing showing up alone. And this hasn't been bad, you know. I kind of like your parents actually. They're nice. I... I didn't exactly have plans with my family this year. They're...complicated."

"I know," Sherlock said. "What will you tell your friends now that our arrangement is ending?"

John sighed. "I didn't really think about it. What will you be telling your family?"

He doesn't hesitate. "That you could no longer handle my unusual habits."

John thought for a moment then said "You're not that bad. Honestly, spending time with you has probably been the most fun I've had in a very long time."

"Thank you," Sherlock said. "I... feel the same."

"You do?" John looked at him, surprised.

"I do," he confirmed.

"It's a shame this has to end."

"Perhaps we will see each other again."  
\---

John was alone on New Year's Eve. He passed on offers to attend any parties, not quite in the holiday mood. He simply told everyone that it just didn't work out with Sherlock. He almost wished things had been different between him and Sherlock. He was unlike anyone John had ever met. He found it exhilarating being around Sherlock. He was a fascinating and devastatingly handsome man. John thought maybe this was why he couldn't find a real date, his taste in men was a bit... different.

When he heard a knock at his door, he expected to find one of his co-workers trying to pressure him to attend one of their parties. He wasn't expecting it to be Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" John stared, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

Sherlock didn't say anything, just pulled John close and kissed him. John was in shock.

"Will you attend my parent's New Year gathering with me?"

John's head was metaphorically spinning. He couldn't keep up with all of this. "What? As a...fake date again?"

"No, as my real date."

"You... You're asking me out? To be your...boyfriend?"

"Yes. I've been thinking of you this week and I deduced that you felt the same attraction."

"Uh...well, yeah, I do."

"Good, then it's settled. Get your coat."

John couldn't help but smile as he got his coat and scarf and followed Sherlock to the taxi cab. He was still smiling as they arrived at Sherlock's parents house.

John was happy as they brought in the new year. This night, no one was sleeping on the floor. Sherlock was in the bed with John, kissing him passionately.

"I've been wanting to do this, thinking about it all week... it was driving me insane," Sherlock confessed breathlessly. "I couldn't concentrate on my cases."

"I was thinking about you too," John confessed.

Sherlock was on top of him, kissing him fiercely. He rocked his body against John's and nipped at his neck. John gasped.

"Fuck me," Sherlock said suddenly.

"What?" John was constantly surprised by Sherlock. He probably sounded like an idiot, he thought.

"We are both clearly attracted to each other. Why not?"

"It's a little fast, don't you think? I mean, do you always move this fast?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Oh... you've... I mean, you're not..."

"I've had several sexual experiences."

"A lot?"

"A few."

"Okay."

"Why shouldn't we have sex? You don't want to?"

"It's not that I'm not attracted to you. I like you a lot. And I do want to have sex with you." John couldn't help himself. It had been so long since he'd had sex with anyone and Sherlock was so very attractive. He found it exciting moving fast with Sherlock, never knowing what was coming next. "But we're at your parents house. We shouldn't."

Sherlock rocked against him shamelessly. John just barely bit back a moan. Then Sherlock's hand was between their bodies, rubbing him through his jeans.

"Oh!" John cried out quietly. "Sherlock..."

"You're hard," Sherlock stated.

"Yes," John admitted.

"Fuck me," he repeated.

Hearing Sherlock say those words... he couldn't resist.

Sherlock had brought lube and condoms apparently. He said he liked to be prepared just in case. John didn't have time to think about that too much. He was too busy staring at Sherlock's perfect body. He was so very attractive.

It didn't take long before John was coming undone, Sherlock moving gracefully on top of him riding his cock.

John couldn't hold back his cry of pleasure. Sherlock moaned as he came.

The next morning, Mycroft awkwardly told them that they should be more quiet but he never did question whether their relationship was real or not.


End file.
